


Quan tot està bé

by LesHistoriesDeLaRoser



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post- First Inspector, Psycho-Pass Season 3 Spoilers
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser/pseuds/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser
Summary: L'Akane ja és lliure i, per una vegada, pot gaudir d'un dia normal amb el Kougami-san. I parlen de tot el que mai havien tingut temps de parlar.------------Relats originals i ressenyes en l'instagram @leshistoriesdelaroser
Relationships: Kougami Shinya & Tsunemori Akane, Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Quan tot està bé

Tot aquell dia va ser com si es trobara en un núvol. No només per la recuperada llibertat, que sabia que a partir de l'endemà no en seria tanta, sinó per la senzillesa del dia, per la tranquil·litat d'estar amb ell sense misteris i conspiracions al seu voltant. Per la _normalitat_. Tant de temps combatent un al costat de l'altre i se li feia irreal anar a un restaurant a sopar, parlant de tot i de res, escoltant com ell li contava relaxat històries dels seus viatges fora del Japó.

L'havia replegada a mig matí i ja era de nit, però l'hora de separar-se no arribava mai. O, millor dit, els dos la retardaven de manera inconscient, com sempre havien fet. No era d'estranyar, aleshores, que acabaren al mirador del port, ja passada la mitjanit i envoltats per un silenci còmode, amable, que a l'Akane li feia recordar aquella única nit que havien passat junts en el camp de guerrillers de Shamballa. Però hi havia una cosa distinta: en comptes de l'expressió estoica que el caracteritzava, el Kougami-san ara lluïa un lleuger somriure al rostre, i la mirava d'una manera que només podia definir com a tendra. Que ni tan sols la dissimulara va ser el que li va donar l'empenta per trencar el silenci.

—Dis-me, Kougami-san... Què penses?

Ell va tardar un poc a respondre.

—Que si m'hagueren dit fa un any, no, fa uns mesos que ara estaríem així tu i jo, parlant, després d'haver passat un dia com persones normals i corrents... No m'ho hauria cregut. Em sent feliç, Tsunemori —va afegir—. Feia anys que no podia dir això.

Ella va somriure també, però no va dir res. _Si m'hagueren dit que ara estaríem així, tu i jo..._ Però, com estaven exactament? Al restaurant quan la cambrera els havia pres per parella els dos s'havien apressat a corregir-la. No obstant, si algú li haguera preguntat _què_ eren, l'Akane no hauria sabut molt bé què contestar.

—Va, amolla-ho —la seua veu la va sorprendre.

—Què?

—Tens una pregunta, no m'ho negues. Fes-la.

—Com definiries la nostra relació, Kougami-san?

Ell la va mirar, encuriosit, però no li va preguntar d'on venia aquella qüestió. Probablement perquè no li calia per saber-ho. Amb parsimònia, va traure el paquet de cigarrets de la butxaca i en va agafar un. El va encendre amb tranquil·litat, i no va ser fins la segona calada que va separar els llavis per contestar.

—Bé, en un principi es definia pel nostre estat de companys de treball, més bé, per la meua condició de subordinat teu. Però crec que podem dir amb seguretat que ja fa temps que vam deixar això enrere —va fer una pausa—. Ara diríem que ens trobem en igualtat de condicions. Podríem considerar, aleshores, la paraula "amistat". Tot i així... No. No acaba de cassar. Supose que han passat massa coses. Tenint en compte el que ha passat abans al restaurant, "parella" quedaria també descartat —va fer una nova calada al cigarret—. No ho sé, Tsunemori. És important?

—No, no realment. Curiositat, supose. No ho havia pensat mai —mentida. Potser no havia pensat el que eren, però sí el que _podrien_ ser—. Però... "Companys"? Pot ser eixa la paraula?

—Pot ser —va convindre ell—. Encara que es podria entendre amb un matís romàntic.

—Depén.

—De què?

—De si li'l volem donar o no.

Kougami Shinya no es considerava una persona que se sorprenguera fàcilment. Allò, però, va fer que el cigarret li caiguera d'entre els dits. Perquè portava temps sentint-se com si dansaren en cercles, i de sobte ella havia creuat pel mig i li havia posat la pistola al pit. Havia pensat en aquella possibilitat, per descomptat. Mai l'havia considerada real.

Però allí estava ella, més prop del que mai haguera atrevit a imaginar, tractant d'aparentar una seguretat que probablement no sentia i esperant la resposta que havia d'eixir dels seus llavis.

—Tsu... _Akane._

Els seus ulls es van obrir; els seus llavis es van separar en una respiració continguda. La seua mà dreta va pujar fins agafar la solapa de la seua jaqueta. Una invitació. Un repte.

Era inútil resistir-se; els dos ho sabien. I per això mentre ella es posava de puntetes, ell es va inclinar, i quan va poder tastar els seus llavis dolços va sentir, més que mai, que tot estava bé.


End file.
